


The Many Deaths of Harry Potter

by Borsari



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Большинство детей жутко боялись, когда узнавали, что однажды тоже умрут. Гарри жил с осознанием, что не умрет никогда.





	The Many Deaths of Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finitedreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finitedreamer/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Many Deaths of Harry Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/653333) by [finitedreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finitedreamer/pseuds/finitedreamer). 



Гарри Поттер умер первый раз, когда ему было чуть больше года.  
До той ночи он был очень светлым ребенком: все время что-то лепетал, все время двигался. Маленький Гарри радостно кричал, когда отец кружил его в воздухе, будто катал на метле. Он гудел вместе со своим крестным, слушая игру по квиддичу по колдорадио. А еще громко заплакал, когда «дядя» аккуратно вытащил очередную пожеванную игрушку из его рта, которая казалась такой вкусной.  
Его глаза были серо-коричневые, и с возрастом люди бы наверняка говорили ему, как он похож на своего деда.  
В ту ночь Хэллоуина Гарри открыл глазки, и они уже были такие же зеленые, как и у его матери. Он подполз к ней, попытавшись разбудить, но она не двигалась. Свернувшись калачиком рядом с ней, малыш заснул, так и не издав ни единого звука.  
* * *  
Когда Гарри было три, Дурсли отправились в отпуск во Францию на целое лето. Тетушка Мардж должна была забрать его, будучи проездом на выставке собак в Ливерпуле. Она забыла.  
Гарри протянул четыре недели, прежде чем умер от голода.  
* * *  
В третий раз Гарри Поттер умер во время банального несчастного случая. Тетя Петунья всего лишь стригла ему волосы, но вдруг находящийся в комнате Дадли закричал, когда интересная программа на телевизоре сменилась рекламой. А ножницы резанули сильнее, намного сильнее.  
Тогда Гарри заперли в чулане на несколько месяцев. Ведь его родственники так боялись, что кто-то из соседей заметит внезапно изменившийся цвет его волос. Красный, как и кровь в тот вечер.  
* * *  
Банда Дадли прижала Гарри в тот же день, когда Поттер получил отличные оценки по тесту, а сам Дадли провалился. Неосторожный удар по лицу поверг всех в шок. Через пару секунд заминка прошла, но Гарри успел каким-то образом очутиться на крыше. Это был четвертый раз.  
* * *  
Каждый раз, как Гарри умирал, он становился чуточку другим. И каждый раз его родственники боялись его чуточку больше.  
* * *  
Они всем говорили, что он маленький преступник, склонный к агрессивному поведению. Они заворачивали его в старую одежду Дадли, пытаясь скрыть все изменения. Петунья надеялась, что соседи не заметят, если он вырастет на пару дюймов. Вернон молился, чтобы Гарри никогда не умер на людях.  
Дадли же видел в нем «безопасную» боксерскую грушу и относился к нему соответствующе.  
* * *  
Когда они с трудом пробирались к дому на скале, Гарри упал вниз. Он не умел плавать, ведь его никогда этому не учили. Он появился в дверях час спустя.  
* * *  
Впервые увидев Хогвартс, на несколько мимолетных мгновений Гарри подумал, что, возможно, оказался среди подобных себе.  
Он был буквально раздавлен, когда узнал, почему стал знаменитым.  
Большинство детей жутко боялись, когда узнавали, что однажды тоже умрут. Гарри жил с осознанием, что не умрет никогда.  
* * *  
Во время первого курса, на Хэллоуин, он мчался в туалет, думая, что опять умрет, и с ненавистью думал, что его друг узнает секрет.  
Но вместо этого Рон осуществил идеальные чары левитации, а Гарри ткнул своей волшебной палочкой троллю в нос. Они стали лучшими друзьями с той девочкой, которую спасли. Гарри было понадеялся, что друзья защитят его от смерти…  
В конце года надежда не оправдалась.  
Гарри умер вместе с Квиреллом, а потом проснулся несколько дней спустя в Больничном крыле. Мадам Помфри все суетилась, причитая, какой же непоправимый урон причинил злобный дух его лицу. Она извинялась раз за разом, что не в состоянии сделать так, чтобы было «правильно».  
От ее «помощи» остался грубый рубец, но Гарри не возражал. Его секрет был в безопасности.  
* * *  
На следующий год Гарри умер от укуса василиска. Фоукс появился через пару мгновений, но лишь озадаченно уставился на него, если птицы вообще могут так смотреть.  
Подходящее оправдание для тех, кто увидел его новое лицо. Это сила слез феникса!  
* * *  
Третий год, но Гарри не умер. Дементоры пытались высосать из него душу, но не смогли. А Гарри даже не знал, стоило ему вздохнуть с облегчением или расстроиться.  
* * *  
Он умер на четвертом. Когда Гарри снова изменился, они назвали это побочным эффектом от одного из проклятий Волдеморта. Они убедили его, будто безоговорочно верят, что он был действительно Гарри, хоть и выглядел теперь совсем иначе. Гарри не стал им говорить, что Волдеморт даже не пытался проклясть его, а всего лишь взял необходимую для ритуала кровь.  
* * *  
В Министерстве Беллатрикс выстрелила в него лучом зеленого цвета прямо перед тем, как отправить Сириуса в арку. Гарри проснулся. Сириус — нет.  
Он долго кричал, не в силах остановиться.  
* * *  
Перед шестым курсом он умер из-за какой-то ерунды. На одной из вещиц в доме Блэков до сих пор висело какое-то проклятие. Оно заставило кровь Гарри моментально вскипеть. Сердце сопротивлялось недолго.  
Он сказал всем, что это было очередное проклятие Волдеморта. Они поверили.  
* * *  
Когда настоящее проклятие Волдеморта попало в Гарри прямо посреди поляны, он ожидал вскоре проснуться, поэтому совсем не боялся.  
* * *  
Это была его двенадцатая смерть.  
У Лордов Времени всего тринадцать жизней.


End file.
